<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal a Sea Lion by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050435">To Steal a Sea Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava needs the Legends' help with an unusual task. Sara is very smug about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Steal a Sea Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://writersmonth.tumblr.com">Writer's Month 2020</a> for the Day 22 prompt Pet Shop AU.</p><p>This was one of the more difficult prompts to come up with something for, and I ended up with an idea from a German 50's movie were a kids' gang steals a sea lion, which impressed me a lot when I watched it as a child and since I absolutely love pinnipeds now, after I thought about it, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I just wrote it, lol. :P It's very much not realistic, but there you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need your help."</p><p>That had been one of the hardest things to say for Ava, especially to Sara Lance and the other girl's eyes lighting up with mirth and that smirk of hers intensifying, she nearly bolted right there and then. Only the thought of Mona and Nora's disappointed faces when she failed to obtain the help of the Legends that they so desperately needed kept her in place. </p><p>"Oh, really? What does a straight laced pantsuit like you need help with? We don't really do accountant work."</p><p>Nope, even imagining her friends' disappointment was not enough for her to endure this. </p><p>"You know what, forget it?"</p><p>She turned around and started walking, but Sara's voice, suddenly far softer, stopped her.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. Whatever you need, I'm sure we can help." Ava didn't start walking again but she also didn't turn around. She took a deep breath. Sara seemed to sense her hesitance. "Look, I promise I won't make fun of you, okay. Just tell me what it is."</p><p>Ava sighed. Well then, maybe this was still salvageable. She turned back around and walked back the few steps towards Sara, until she was close enough to be able to speak quietly. She did not want to be overheard and the campus wasn't a particularly safe place for secrets, even when they were currently in a quiet corner outside. </p><p>"This can not go anywhere beyond your little group, do you understand?"</p><p>"I take offense at the Legends being called little group, but of course, we will treat this with utmost secrecy." Her entire face lit up when she clearly thought about something. "Is it illegal? Oh, please, tell me it's something illegal!"</p><p>Ava sighed, but it was too late to back out now. She ignored Sara's question though, she would get to that part soon enough.</p><p>"You know Nora's father, right?" Sara's face went serious and she nodded grimly. Of course she knew Damien Darhk, her father was involved in the unit trying to catch him for months now and as far as she knew, they were getting closer. "This is not about him, but, it's about one of his business associates. Their running a pet shop, and they trade in exotic animals. She overheard them saying they were currently holding a sea lion, which is illegal, so I told her to go to the police but," now came the difficult part, the part she had argued about with her friends for hours, "Mona said they will just ship the poor animal to sea world or something and it will spend the rest of its life in captivity, which…"</p><p>"Which is horrible." Sara caught on quickly. "But if this can implicate Damien Darhk…"</p><p>Ava shook her head. </p><p>"No, he has nothing to do with it, like I said, it's just a business associate of his, even if Nora would testify that he knew about it, there's no proof whatsoever. This guy, he's a small fish, doesn't have much to do with Darhk's organization at all." She sighed. "That's why I'm here, we just wanted to help the sea lion."</p><p>As she pieced together everything she just had been told, slowly a big grin overtook Sara's face.</p><p>"Ava Sharpe, are you asking me to steal a sea lion?"</p><p>Ava shrugged and scoffed.</p><p>"If you don't think you're up to it-"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, I never said that. Just tell me where and when, we'll do it."</p><p>"Really? Just like that?"</p><p>At that, Sara laughed out loud.</p><p>"You know the Legends, always ready to commit a petty crime to help someone. Even a slippery fishy someone"</p><p>"It's not a fish."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sea lions, they're mammals not fish."</p><p>Sara laughed again.</p><p>"Oh yeah, this is gonna be so much fun!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>